How Does One Cry On Demand?
by The-Red-C
Summary: During Spring Break, Finn is home alone with Kurt and Blaine. He's bored so he decides to spy on them, prepared for the worst. He feels like a ninja, he's the best brother ever. Then he gets foiled and Klaine win, once again.


**Title:** _How does on cry on demand?  
**Summary: **_During Spring Break, Finn is home alone with Kurt and Blaine. He's bored so he decides to spy on them, prepared for the worst. He feels like a ninja, he's the best brother ever. Then he gets foiled and Klaine win, once again.  
**Author: **The-Red-C  
**Tumblr: **Please follow my tumblr (the-red-c. )  
**Warnings: **Curse words. Mentions on sex.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or anything to do with Glee

* * *

If Finn had to describe Kurt and Blaine in 3 words he'd say they were;  
Sickeningly sweet  
Annoying  
and  
Confusing.

They cuddle and kiss when they think no one is there.  
They make-out when they think no one is there.  
They sing and dance and record themselves while singing and dancing.  
They never think anyone's there.

Finn's _always _there.

Don't get him wrong. He loves his brother and he likes Blaine, but he wants to act like the big brother he never got to be, until now.

So he'd walk by Kurt's room to his own room for no reason and glance through the opened door (per Burt's request).

He'd watch movies in the sitting room with them to make sure they didn't get carried away when lying on his couch. He doesn't want his couch to be defiled. It's a nice couch.

He knows he's being a hypocrite when he does this stuff but he just wants to look out for his brother.

* * *

**_Spring Break 2012_**

Finn was so excited for Spring Break.  
He had his girlfriend.  
He had friends.  
He had plans.

Until he got a call from Rachel saying her Dads planned a family trip to her Gran's Lake House in Florida and she'd be gone for the whole break.

So Finn slouched around the house and played his xbox. All his plans were ruined.

Burt came upstairs to Finn and told him he was going to the store and he'd be back in about an hour.

Perfect. Just freaking perfect. That means that Klaine will think they have a free house because he's locked in his room playing video games turned up to the highest level.

Oh, no. Finn Hudson is not gonna stay put in his room when his brother could be doing things he's deprived of for the week.

Finn smirked and tip-toed from his room and down the hall.  
He peaked his head into Kurt's room, bracing himself for what he might see. He had his hand on his forehead ready to cover his eyes.

He looked in and saw..no one.

Huh. Strange. That's when the music started playing. '_Now and then I think of when we were together...'_

The sitting room! Huzzah!  
Finn quietly runs down the spiral stairs, well, as quietly as a giant can run.

He walked into the sitting room and saw the tv on and a blanket hanging off the side of the couch.

Ha! Found them.

Finn walked over to the couch and crouched behind it. Fully expecting to see Kurt on top of Blaine or Blaine on top of Kurt, he peers over the back of the couch and.. they're not there.

God, Finn hopes they're actually home or this is stupid.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over.._

That's Blaine's voice and it's coming from the basement.  
He's got them now!

Finn doesn't bother being quiet this time, he runs down the stairs to the basement, opens the door. And then he sees them.

Blaine standing on a chair angrily singing towards Kurt; '_But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothing..'_

Finn knows this song. It's by Goat or Goatee or Gotchi or something.

He feels so confused. Maybe it's just one of their music videos.  
He looks to Kurt, expecting him to act all sad and _oh woe is me._

But he sees tears.  
TEARS.  
KURT HUMMEL. HIS BROTHER. IS CRYING.

He knew that Anderson kid was up to no good.

He walks over and grabs Blaine's arm.

"You, get out of my house," Finn starts dragging a confused Blaine towards the stairs.

"What did I do?, Why should I leave?, What, why?" this Anderson guy is just full of stupid questions.

Blaine catches Kurt's eye who winks and mouths 'Go with it,',pointing to the obvious camera that Finn failed to notice, to Blaine who winks back.

Finn is in a rage. How could this guy sing such a mean song to Kurt? This bitch made him cry!  
He pulls him down the hallway and pushes him lightly out the door, without a word, as he forgets to lock the door.

Finn goes into the kitchen, feeling sorry for his brother, and makes him a nice glass of warm milk in the microwave.

Feeling like the World's Best Brother he goes downstairs to bring him his warm milk and he sees Kurt still sitting in the same place.

But then he sees _him._

Anderson is back. How the hell did he get back in here?

There he sits, on top of Kurt, wiping Kurt's eyes with a tissue and smiling. Does he not remember what just happened?

Noticing Finn standing there Kurt and Blaine look at Finn and laugh.

Finn is really confused now. He watches Kurt stand up and walk to the other side of the room as Blaine sits where Kurt sat.

Kurt runs back and jumps on Blaine's lap with a video camera in his hand.

Kurt waves Finn over but he is just so angry and confused. What the actual hell is going on here?

"Kurt, what? Why? Why are you sitting on him? How'd he get back in here?" Finn was full of questions but he walked over to them anyway.

Kurt holds the camera out to him as he laughs into Blaine's shoulder who laughs too and kisses Kurt's head.

Finn doesn't take the camera. "If this is a sex tape, no offence but I don't really want to see it, I'm sure it's great and stuff bu-,"Finn was cut off by Kurt. They look at Finn and hold in laughs.

"No, Finn! There is nothing sexual on that camera," Finn sighed but heard Blaine whisper "Not on _that _camera," to a giggling Kurt. Finn chose to ignore this.

Finn set down the warm milk on a nearby table and took the camera and pressed play.

It started of as Kurt and Blaine both sitting and not looking at each other.  
Kurt started to sing and then Blaine did.  
Finn didn't really know why he was watching this. It was just another one of their videos.  
Kurt starts crying then, and how does he just start crying?

Oh _no._ Finn saw himself appear in the video and drag Blaine out as Kurt laughs.  
Finn watches as Blaine runs back in and lands on Kurt as they kiss and laugh and the music stops. Then Kurt runs to the camera and the video ends.

"Ah, shit," Finn hands back the camera, takes the milk and quietly walks back to his room to shoot some zombies. Hearing laughs ascending upstairs and Kurt's bedroom door shut.

Then silence. Finn doesn't even want to know.

Finn Hudson. Foiled by Klaine. He doesn't care about being the big brother anymore.

2 weeks later Finn becomes a YouTube sensation and walks in on Kurt and Blaine making a private sex tape.

Worst Spring Break. Ever.

* * *

**A/N; Please R&R Thank you.  
It turned unrealistic, but I try.**


End file.
